Bubblemoon66's Collection of Vampirate Drabbles
by bubblemoon66
Summary: A collection of Vampirate short stories and drabbles with various characters and couples with a few songfics thrown in for good measure. A mixture of genres but mainly romance, humour and friendship.
1. K is for Cate

_Like the summery said this is just a collection of Vampirate drabbles (plus a few songfics) in a range of genres with a range of characters. Mainly, it's just somewhere I can put some of my old ideas or the short stories I need to write after I've stopped for a while, just to get back into the swing of things. Please note that it's important to read the information at the begining of the story since it'll tell you when the stories set (that way I won't ruin the story for you if you haven't read the whole series set), If it has spoilers to Empire of Night then I will right **Spoilers** in bold. Aslo note, that since these are just one-shots, if you don't like one story that dosen't mean you won't like the next and visa versa; you might like one but then hate the next.  
Anyways, this was a story I wrote for **roserose1234 **when she asked me for a Bart/Cate story back in December '09._

**Title: **K is for Cate**  
Genre: **Romance, Humour, Friendship**  
Setting: **The Diablo, post _Dead Deep_**  
Paring(s): **Bart/Cate**  
Summery: **Who knew a tattoo could mean so much?

* * *

Catherine Morgan, better know to her fellows as 'Cutlass Cate', surveyed the three young men with interest as they clambered out of the dingy that had been hoisted up onto _The Diablo_, and onto the deck.  
"Oh gods," she heard Grace Tempest mutter, "What have they gone and gotten themselves into now?"  
Cate put a hand on the young girl's shoulder and sighed, "I haven't a clue, but whatever it is I'm sure it's going to make a _very _interesting story"

By now a small crowd had gathered round to see the sailors retuning from their shore leave. Most of them were laughing with quite a number of them shouting out crude or suggestive comments. This was probably due to the fact that the three returning crew members seemed to be missing a few vital pieces of clothing from their wardrobe.  
The three of course were none other than Jez Stukely, Connor Tempest and Bartholomew Pearce; and at this point, for whatever reason, they were wearing nothing but their underwear.

- Jez was laughing as the crowd shouted obscenity, he simply shouted right back. A few of his other friends grabbed him and ruffled his hair while simultaneously demanding that they tell him what had happened; they could do with a good laugh.

- Connor at least had the decency to feel somewhat embarrassed, his skin had turned bright red from blushing but he smiled as he caught site of Grace and the two siblings embraced for a moment before Grace had the sense to drag her brother inside to find some clothes.

That, of course, left Bart on his own.  
With a jolt of realisation, and a mixture of different feelings; Cate realised as second in command and the Captain suffering from a particularly bad hangover, it was going to be her job to dispense the crowd and get everyone back to work. She signed and clapped her hands together, loudly, "Okay people, shows over! Back to work everyone!"  
There were a few grumbles from the crew but the majority of them disappeared without being told twice, it was never a good idea to get on the Deputy's bad side, after all you never knew when a better pirate could be found to suit your job.  
"Mister Pearce, can I have a word with you?" She called out to Bart. He grinned. Someone near by wolf whistled. She ignored the jape and gestured for Bart to join her on one of the quieter decks.

"What's up?" he asked, as soon as they were out of earshot, he sounded worried.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask how the trip went"

He laughed at that, "And you couldn't wait for me to go and put some clothes on first?"

Despite herself, Cate couldn't help but blush, "No -I mean, yes! I mean…" she stumbled for a moment before giving up with a single sigh of aggravation, "Look, I don't what I mean"

But it was too late now, he was grinning, that _stupid_, _smug_, _arrogant_ grin he had; it always made her heart flutter no matter how hard she tried to resist, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

"Don't worry, Cate, you don't need to explain yourself to me…I know how tough it was for you having to go three days without seeing me, and I suppose seeing me today in me skivvies must have been so overwhelming…actually I'm just surprised you haven't tried to jump me yet"

She punched him. Bart was a strong lad, but Cate knew she could pack a mean punch when she wanted to, after all you didn't get to be Deputy Captain _and _head Tactician without _some_ use of brutal force; although strictly speaking Cate was apposed to all forms of violence on deck that didn't involve both components trying to stab each other with sharp metal sticks.  
Nevertheless, a minute later a rather surprised sailor was picking himself up off the decking. He wasn't badly injured but Cate felt grim satisfaction knowing there would be a large purple bruise appearing on his arm tomorrow.

"What was that for?" Bart demanded, wincing. Cate knew that if she had been one of the 'lads' he would have hit her right back, but he didn't.  
The rational part of Cate's mind told her it was because she was deputy captain; there was an invisible line stopping him from ever treating her like any of his other friends.

However, the crazy and very small, not-so-rational , part of her argued that it was because he was gallant: like the chivalrous knights of old, just like the ones in the fairytales she had read to her two little sisters so long ago, riding off too battle in their shinning armour on a majestic white horse…  
Cate dismissed the idea at once. She hated the irrational part of her mind: the part that fantasised and made her stomach flutter. And for that matter she hated knights too, chivalry was just a fancy name for sexism, as far as she was concerned.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Cate asked, she had become lost in her thoughts for a moment, and now she had forgotten what he had asked her.

"Why you punched me!"

"Because you deserve it" she said matter-of-factly.

He stood there rubbing the tender arm, "Yeah well, next time don't hit so hard".

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't hit you _that _hard," but secretly she felt slightly guilty, after all it _had _been hard enough to knock him to the floor, and he had only been joking…  
Her guilt one out, "Here, let me see,"

She held his arm tenderly. The skin had already turned an ugly livid purple. _Maybe she had hit him too hard. _

"You should go see if Connor has any of that stuff Grace put on his hands after he got rope burn"

Bart smiled, "I was kind of hoping you could just…you know… kiss it better"

"One more comment like that and you'll wind up on the floor again," Cate said sharply, but she didn't let go. Instead, noticing for the first time a black mark on his arm, asked curiously, "What's that?"

He twisted his head to see what she was referring to, "Oh, that? It's a tattoo. Jez and Connor have matching ones, except their's doesn't have the 'K'.

Cate looked closer, and saw that there was indeed the letter 'K' under the main body of the tattoo. Without knowing why, she felt a sudden wave of playfulness wash over her, "K? Was that the name of the tattoo artist or your latest girlfriend or were they one and the same?" she teased. She expected a witty retort back but, rather worryingly, Bart's expression was blank.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't remember. I can't remember anything since I left here, two days ago. Calle de Marinero is a just a complete blank in my head"

Cate felt the impishness she had only just deemed slip away at once, to be replaced with concern. Never had she know Bart to look so serious. Part of her wanted to pull him closer. But then the frown broke to be replaced by the familiar grin of her dearest friend and her worries disappeared instantly, "I don't remember getting it, but I think it's pretty obvious what the K stands for: Cate."

She couldn't help but smile, just a little bit, "I know you joined _the Diablo _at a young age, but I would have hoped you had enough education to be able to tell the difference between the letter 'C' and 'K'."

Bart laughed good-naturedly. A few pirates looked in their direction, smirking. And, with a slight feeling of disappointment Cate realised that unless she wanted to be the subject of ridicule and gossip for the next week she probably shouldn't stand so close to Bart or keep holding onto his arm when there was no need for it; particularly since he was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and a thin cotton undershirt.

"You should probably go put some clothes on" she said softly.

"Probably," he took a step back and she let go of his arm as he turned to leave, "I'll see you later"

"Wait!" She said forcefully. He turned back to face her with a questioning look on his face.

Cate took a calming breathe, she hadn't meant to sound so demanding, "What does the K stand for?"

He grinned, once again, "I already told you. It stands for Cate"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, I want to know what it stands for. And don't say Cate again, we both know that's not how my name is spelt"

"It doesn't matter how your names spelt" Bart said softly, "In my eyes every letter stands for you, Cate"


	2. The Rec Room

**Title: **The Rec Room _(aka Grace Hates Romance)_**  
Genre: **Friendship, Romance, Humour**  
Setting: **The Nocturne, _AU _**  
Paring(s): **Grace/Lorcan**  
Summery: **Grace is wondering if she should tell Connor about her relationship with Lorcan. Darcy is sure that she'll find the answer in an old-fashioned chick-flick. To bad Grace doesn't like romances.

* * *

Darcy closed the latch on the lantern door and waved to her friend, as Grace appeared on deck. She was smiling. _No, _Darcy thought, _smiling is to weak a word. Beaming. That was a much better word. Positively beaming. _

Darcy stood further along the deck and lit another lamp, as the vampires began to awaken from their daily slumber.

"Hi Darcy. How are you?"

Darcy rolled her eyes but smiled all the same; how typical of Grace to put others news before her own, "Everything's fine. But never mind that, tell me the good news!"

Grace's blinked in surprise, "Good news…wait, how did you…?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "_Oh please_, You're positively tickled pink. And whatever made you this way has to be good news, so spill the beans already!"

For a second, Grace considered refusing to tell her. It would annoy her friend to no end. But she was far to excited not to tell anyone, "Connor's coming to visit!"

"That's great news!" Darcy with said, sharing the enthusiasm and pulling her into a friendly hug, "So when's he coming?"

"In one week. I can't wait!" She began to pull away, "I should go tell Lorcan"

_Lorcan?_

"Wait a minute!" Darcy said grabbing Grace's wrist, before she had the chance to disappear back inside, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him?" Grace looked at her as if she was mad, "Err…that what I just said. Wasn't it?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Not Lorcan. Connor. Are you going to tell Connor?"

Grace looked even more confused now, "Tell Connor what?"

"About you and lover boy!" Darcy exclaimed, exasperated.

"About me and…" She watched as reason dawned on Grace, "Oh, no"

"Oh, yes. What are you going to do? They're bound to see each other and you'll have to tell him eventually anyway…that is if he doesn't already realise it himself,"

Grace buried her head in her hands, "This is not happening"

Darcy giggled despite herself, "It's like a movie isn't it? Two guys get all jealous and fight over the girl. Of course…one of them's your brother, but it's still pretty sweet."

Grace groaned, "Do not compare my life to some horrible, cheesy, sop chick-flick"

"Chick-flick…that a great idea! I'm sure we can find a movie with all the right answers!"

"Wait...what? That is not what I just said!"

"Come on!" Darcy said dragging Grace indoors, "Let me just get changed and then we'll go down to the rec room!"

"I never knew there was a rec room here," Grace said as she glanced around the small, yet cosy, cabin. Darcy shrugged, "Why shouldn't there be? We're all immortal here, we've got to do _something_ for eternity…Now help me set this up."

Grace help Darcy struggle to set up the old fashioned movie projector, similar to the one found in Crescent Moon bay Picture House, but much _much _older. It was buried under a mountain of junk, including bored games and book. Despite Darcy's claims that immortals needed something to do for eternity, she doubted anyone used this room for any other purpose besides storing discarded items.

* * *

After struggling with the machine for ten minutes, they finally got it standing and facing a blank screen on the wall.

Darcy held up a pile of film rolls "Which one do you want to watch first? Take your pick. We've got all the old classics"

Grace glanced at the titles: _Dirty Dancing, Pretty Woman, Breakfast at Tiffany's…_the list went on. She'd never heard of any of them. She glanced at the dates. Some of these were at least 500 years old! How had they ended up on the Nocturne?

"Darcy…?"

"Have you chosen one yet?" Darcy asked as she shoved a pile of magazines off a worn-out couch and onto the floor.

"Err...not yet"

"Well, hurry up"

Grace glanced back down at the movies, frankly none of them sounded that appealing from the titles, much to soppy for her tastes. She flicked through a second pile. Eventually she came to one she vaguely recognised the name of. _Titanic_.

She handed the roll of film stock to Darcy who glanced at the title and sighed, "Oh, this one's so sad!"

"We don't have to…"

"Of course we do!" She interrupted and immediately set to work trying to get it into the machine, "Sit down. I'll have this up and running in a minute"

Grace did as she said, sitting down on an ancient rooting armchair, knowing it would be fruitless to protest. Soon enough, the movie began and Darcy flopped down onto the other side of the couch, "Okay so we know that all romances have happy endings…so if we find one where to guys like the same girl, we'll make a note of what happens and make sure the same thing happens to you. Then, your guaranteed of a happy ending."

"Darce, I hate to break it to you…but thing don't work the same way in real life as they do in movies. This is pointless."

Darcy shrugged, "Anything's worth a shot. Plus I really like this film,"

* * *

By the end of the movie they were both in tears.

As the final credits came on, listing long forgotten actors. Grace found herself thinking that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea….

"It's my turn to choose," Darcy said drying her eyes on a handkerchief she kelp in her pocket.

Two hours later. She was in tears again. But the only way Grace could be described as _in tears _would be if they were tears of boredom.

"That was a horrible movie!" Grace said as the picture came to an end.

"Not it's not! It's the most wonderful, sweet, romantic…"

Grace rolled her eyes, "_Please_…that movie makes me ashamed to be in love with a vampire. I don't even know why your crying, they didn't even die"

Now it was Darcy turn to role her eyes, "I'm _crying_ because it was just sweet how much they loved each other. That's what romance is all about. I'd like you to try and choose a better one!"

"Fine. I will."

"Fine, then"

"I'll choose tomorrow. I'm going to see Lorcan now"

"Fine"

* * *

Six days later and they were still arguing over different films. Darcy preferred the soppy romances which were Grace's worst nightmare. Grace wanted to watch the tragedies (and only those since she been forbidden to watch anything without romance in it) which made Darcy upset for nights on end. Unfortunately, for Grace, there weren't as many movies like that. She was seriously considering sabotaging all the movie equipment; no friendship was worth all this misery.

"So what do you want to watch next?" Darcy asked holding up two movies, "_Grease II _or _Wuthering Heights_?"

Grace shuddered, "Please, Darcy, no more movies. We most have watched a hundred already"

"But …"

"No buts, if you put on another movie, you _will _live to regret it"

Darcy smirked, "Tut-tut, Grace. I thought you were up to date on your vampire knowledge, you know I can't _live_ to see anything"

Grace glared at her, "Whatever"

Darcy leaned back in her chair casually, "So" she said holding up the two movies once more, "which one _do _you want to watch?"

Grace groaned, "I'm serious Darcy, I'm not doing this anymore" she stood up and grabbed her jacket which had been slung over one of the chairs, "I need some air, I'll see you later"

* * *

The next day, Grace stood up on deck, leaning on the ships railing and letting the early night breeze cool her face. She jumped as an arm wrapped itself around her waist, "Evening, love"

Grace turned, still locked in his embrace, and kissed Lorcan's lips.

"I haven't seen you very much, this past week"

"I'm sorry. Me and Darcy have been busy watching these really stupid chick-flicks."

He chuckled, "I know, Darcy told me about it"

"I can't believe I even listened to her!"

"Yeah, I think she just realised you weren't to happy with this whole thing"

"Defiantly not. I'm actually pretty annoyed"

He kissed her, "You won't be annoyed at me will you?"

"Why would I…?"

"You'll see"  
He kissed her again.

"I've got a surprise for you,"

"A surprise? What is it?" Grace asked curiously.

He chuckled, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

With that he gently took her hand and steered her indoors.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he repeated.

Once they were inside, he put his hand over hey eyes, "No peaking"

He steered her through a maze of corridors and hallways. Grace was even more curious now, what was this big surprise? She tried to trace their path through the hull, using her knowledge of the ship's interior, but it was hard to follow. Clearly he knew the ship better than she.

"We're almost there" Lorcan said, Grace could tell he was enjoying this, she wondered if he was leading her through a round-about route just for the fun of it. Suddenly, they turned sharply to the right and the corridor suddenly sloped slightly downwards. She knew where they were! She had been down here almost every night for the past week. Then Grace groaned inwardly as it sunk in, "Darcy set you up to this didn't she?"

Lorcan chuckled again, "I don't what you mean,"

They continued moving forward for a few more metres, before Lorcan drew her to a halt.

"Keep you eyes closed" Lorcan cautioned, "Okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Grace?"

"Okay," Grace said, "Okay, I'll keep my eyes closed"

He removed his hands, and true to her word Grace kept her eyes closed, although she was very tempted to take just a small little peak…

"Grace-" He began warningly.

"What?" she pouted

"Don't even think about it"

If her eyes had been open, Grace would have rolled them, "You don't even know what I was thinking. So how can you say that?"

"I know you too well, love" he kissed the side of her head lightly, "Now, keep your eyes shut, please"

"Fine," she grumbled.

A door from somewhere in front of Grace creaked open. The creak was familiar. It was the sound of the rec room door opening. Just as Grace had guessed.

"Lorcan, I swear if this is some kind of trick, I will-"

Lorcan nudged her forward into the room.

"You can open you're eyes now"

She did so, and gasped. All threats now gone from her mind:

The rec room, which had once been piled high with discarded items, was now completely free of clutter. The old moth-eaten chair were now draped with velvet sheets and silk pillows. The room was illuminated by soft candle light and Grace was fairly sure she could catch the faint whiff of roses coming from somewhere inside the room.

"Oh, Lorcan…"

"Come on," he pushed her gently towards a loveseat in the room, "Sit down."

She did so and he sat beside her, "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you," she kissed him briefly on the lips.

He smiled, "You're welcome, but it's Darcy you should be thanking. It was her idea, to make up for your fight yesterday, she was terrified she'd put you off romance for good"

"We'll tell her, her plan worked. I'm beginning to think romance isn't such a bad thing after all" She kissed him again.

"I'm glad to here it" he whispered, pushing her hair behind her ears, so it wouldn't get in the way, "So what do you want to watch? You're choice"

* * *

Darcy stood on deck leaning against the rail, watching the other vampires mill about and converse in small groups. She wondered if her plan had been successful; was Grace no longer mad at her?  
This had been one of her best schemes yet, even if she did say so herself, which she did. And Lorcan had been so easy to convince to help her, and he was the perfect person to play the hero in Grace's life. Yes, things certainly had worked out perfectly. She couldn't wait to hear all about it later.

There was a disturbance in the midst of the vampires. A figure pushed his way through the crowd, catching Darcy's attention.

"Connor Tempest?"

The boy turned as he heard his name being called. He looked at her.

"Yes?" he blinked as if trying to clear his vision, "It's Darcy isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes,"

"Have you, by any chance, seem my sister around? She said she'd meet me on deck, but I don't see her anywhere, it's too crowded"

"Grace isn't on deck, she's inside, in the rec room. She and Lorcan are having a romantic night in-" Darcy raised her hands to her mouth in horror, realising too late, what she'd said. Connor was frowning but didn't say anything.

"Oh-no! Please don't tell Grace I told you that," Darcy said, "She's not going to be happy…she was going to tell you herself, that's why we watched all those movies…because she wanted to find out the best way to tell you that she and Lorcan are dating-"

Darcy gasped, again, and clamped her hands over her mouth, "I did not just say that"

Connor's expression was a mixture of confusion, amusement and annoyance. _But mainly annoyance_, Darcy concluded, she had a bad feeling where this was going.

"What do you mean 'she and Lorcan are dating'?"

Darcy shook her head, refusing to speak. He glared at her, "Tell me"

"I didn't say anything"

"Well, can you at least tell me where she is?"

Darcy shook her head again, and he continued glaring; she stared right back. They stood that way for a few, moments until Darcy's eyes began to water. _Damn him_, she thought, _I'm going to end up telling him aren't I?_

"Please, Darcy, just tell me where she is, it's been months since I've last seen her"

She sighed, "Fine, I'll take you to her"

* * *

As Darcy led him into the depths of the ship, Connor had a very bad feeling. He didn't like the vampires to begin with and being trapped on a ship with them was like a nightmare come true. But even worse, than the vampires that surrounded him, was a particular vampire who hung round with his sister: _Lorcan. _And now, if Darcy was to be believed, they were '_dating_'. He didn't like the idea. Not. One. Bit.

"We'll this is it," Darcy said drawing to a stop in front of an old wooden door along a narrow corridor deep inside the ship, "The rec room. You won't tell her it was me who told you, will you?" she added nervously.

"No," he answered shortly. He could hear laugher coming from the other side of the room. A 'romance night in'? Well, not if he had anything to do with it.

He reached out a hand to open the door. Darcy stopped him, "Um…don't you think we should knock first, just in case-"

He ignored her and pushing her hand aside and opening the door…

_A woman stood in the shower, running her fingers through her hair…then, the shower curtain was pulled aside and a dark figure loomed over her and brought down the knife…_

Grace burst into laughter and Connor, shivering in horror, tore his eyes away from the projection, to look at his sister curled up on a small couch nestled against the black-haired vampire.

"That was _soooo_ predictable!" Grace said to Lorcan, "Of course she was going to die!"

Lorcan smiled faintly, "Okay, I'll admit, that was a bit cheesy. Especially the music"

He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Ahem" Connor coughed, to get their attention.

Both heads turned towards him.

"Connor!" Grace exclaimed, then she blushed a deep red and pushed Lorcan's arm off her shoulder. Surprisingly, Lorcan was also blushing, "Um…hello, Connor"

A loud thump made Connor turn his attention back to the movie, the woman fell to the floor and Connor watched as blood mixed with water and flowed down the brain. He grimaced, glanced back at Grace and then sighed; "Why am I not surprised this would be your idea of a romantic movie?"

* * *

_Okay, not my best fic; but like I said some of these are pretty old. _

_Kudos to anyone who can guess what movie they were watching; it sounds kind of wierd when you read it but it's one of the most famous horror scenes of all time. _


	3. Playlist Challenge

**Playlist Challenge**

_This chapters just (hopefully) a one off, just to get me back into the writing mood. I'm planning on updating my other fics as soon as I can so don't give up hope quite yet._

_All of these take place during or after Empire of Night (and therefore contain __**Spoilers**__) with the exception of 7 and 9 which take place around Tide of Terror, and 8 which is pre-Demons of the Ocean. I__'__ve tried to include a number of characters and pairings but really it__'__s just whatever popped into my head at the time._

* * *

The rules if anyone's interested:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! You don't have to do a song that's only instrumental.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

* * *

**1. Disenchanted  
The Black Parade, My Chemical Romance**

"_It was a lie when they smiled_

_And said, 'you won't feel a thing'"_

Darcy buried her head in her hands, as loneliness overwhelmed her and their tears threatened to spill down her perfectly powdered cheeks.

Grace was gone - off on a mission to infiltrate the rebel vampires. At least that's what they said. But Darcy was no longer sure whether to believe the façade smiles when they told her it was for the greater good.

The Captain was gone - Healing was their excuse this time. Was it another lie? They said he be back soon, they'd said that months ago.

Even Lorcan had gone - too busy allying himself with the would be assassins to remember her. Not long ago they'd been confidants, wondering if this was a war worth fighting for. But had he was the one _fighting_, had he lied too?

Yes, they'd all lied. Darcy understood this now, as the veil of belief began to tumble around her. They'd lied and left just like her Jez had. She'd loved them all.

There was no one left now. Darcy was alone. With a silent sob the tears began to slide down her cheeks once more.

* * *

**2. Cloud Nine  
The Open Door, Evanescence**

"_If I fall and all is lost _

_no light to lead the way _

_remember that all alone is where I belong"_

Connor crept silently through the shadows of the tavern. Through the windows and open doorways he could make out the smiling faces of morals merry making under the fluorescent lights. It was almost more than he could bear.

The familiar and unmistakable voice of Ma Kettle cut through the din; as she declared a free round of drinks on the house in celebration of the pirate's victory. A cheer rose up from the crowd and, as he peeked in through the smoky darkness, he noticed his friends among the jaunty bodies. They were happy. And why shouldn't they be, they'd one the battle hadn't they? Even if there were more to face they would go in fighting, together.

The tiniest bit of Connor wanted to scream. To cry out in protest, that they should be happy without him. Deep down that he couldn't, they deserved their happiness, and he didn't. A heaven like this wasn't made for people like him.

He left as quietly as he had entered.

* * *

**3. Book of Days  
Shepard Moons, Enya **

"_Ó lá go lá, mo thuras,_

_an bealach fada romham._

_Ó oíche go hoíche, mo thuras,_

_na scéalta nach mbeidh a choích."_

"Grace, may I come in?" Lorcan asked, as he lent against his girlfriend's cabin door. _Girlfriend_, the word still made him smile in amazement. Of all the things he had seen through his journey of life and death, this was both the strangest and most wondrous.

"Yes, you can come in," she shouted back, through the doorway. As he entered she put the book of crossing stories and pen down on the bed beside her, and kissed him hello.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy," Grace said, drawing away, "Not that I'm not glad to see you," she added hastily.

"I know," he said, simply. He picked up the book and leafed thought it, buying time in the silence. Then he sighed, and pressed the book into her slender pale hands, "Grace, I want to tell you a story,"

* * *

**4. Frozen  
The Heart of Everything, Within Temptation**

"_I would stop running_

_If I knew there was a chance_

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_

_But I'm forced to let go"_

"So then tell me about this señorita of yours, amigo, you're always talking about her, but you never actually s_ay_ anything," Johnny said, taking hefty a swig of Lady Lola's latest vintage.

Jez sighed, copying his friend and joint-deputy, gulping down the ruby-red liquid before answering, "Her name was Darcy"

"And?" he prompted.

"She's the figurehead of the Nocturne, a real beauty… funny, clever. Everything you could want in a girl, she was…" his voice shook slightly, and he was forced to pause in his description as he gulped down another mouthful of blood to steady it. He sighed once more, "I really loved her; asked her to marry me and everything."

"So what went wrong?" Johnny asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "How'd she leave you?"

Jez paused once again, lost in though for a brief moment, "She didn't really leave me. It was more like I left her. The day I joined this ship. It was a choice between her and Sidorio,"

Johnny let out an empty laugh, "Well I'm glad you got your priories sorted. She sounds like a nice girl, but I don't think you could ever beat this life," he said lifting his glass and clinking it against Jez's, "Right?"

"Right…" Jez echoed hollowly.

* * *

**5. Misery Loves Company  
Opheliac (Deluxe Edition), Emilie Autumn**

"_Did you plan this all along _

_Did you care if it was wrong _

_Who's getting warmer now_

_That I'm gone?"_

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get some air" Grace said, giving Lorcan's hand a squeeze before squeezing out of the tavern table's and heading outside. She breathed a sigh of relief as the cool night breeze washed over her flushed skin. Something tapped her shoulder, making her startle and turn in surprise, "Johnny! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she recognised the shady figure standing beside her.

"Grace, we need to talk," he said slowly.

"Do we?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" she asked breezily.

"You know exactly why,"

She turned away from him, back to face the tavern, and her boyfriend "No, I don't think I do."

"For God's sake Grace!" he said, grabbing her arm and twister her to face him once more, no longer able to keep his cool, "What the hell's the matter with you? I just came here to talk,"

"There's nothing to say," she said, just as angrily, "Now let go of me,"

"Of course there's something to say! You used me, Grace! For your own selfish gain!"

"Just as _you_ used _me_!"

He shook his head, "No. Lady Lola may have asked me to trick you into loving me but my feeling for you have always been genuine."

Her gazed softened by a fraction, "Johnny, you know it would have never worked out between us. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my _boyfriend_,"

He shrugged, "Okay so maybe if won't have worked," he said turning to face the entrance to the tavern before adding, "But I'd rather we were both lonesome together, than to see you spend eternity with him." as he drew his sword.

* * *

**6. Bad Influence  
Funhouse, P!nk**

"_It's never too late to send out all the invitations_

_To the last night of your life"_

The party had been the most looked-forward-to event of the year for the small seaside village of Fairview. The host was a man of generous-fortune, who, every year threw an birthday extravagant birthday party for his wife and, every year, invited all the members of the village.

This year, had been no different. The decorations had been put up, covering the ballroom from floor to ceiling, presents covered the tables which weren't already growing under the masses of food and drink which flowed freely between the guests. Their was a live band too, playing a jaunty tune as they villagers swayed across the dance floor.

By all accounts the party was going beautifully - up until now.

It began with a strong cold wind, which caused the door to swing open and the lanterns to flicker out. And before anyone could make a move a man and women entered the main room.

They were a striking pair; both tall and filled with a foreboding presence. No one moved for a moment, until the host, coming to his senses, stepped forward, "Can I help you?"

Now that he was closer, he could see the couple more clearly. The man had shaved head and dressed in a strange mixture of leather and chainmail while the woman wore a vast floor-length dress, silks stretched to cover her obviously pregnant stomach.

She smiled warmly at him, "Ah, Sir Roberts, how kind of you to invite us here"

A frown flickered across his face he hid it with another smile, not wanting to spoil his wife's big day, "Ah, you're very welcome. Although, you must pardon me because I can't seem to recall who you are,"

Her smile never faltered, "Lady Lola Elizabeth Mercy Lockwood-Sidorio," she said, "and my husband Captain Quintus Antonius Sidorio"

"A pleasure," he said trying to maintain his cheerful expression, despite the unusual couple before him, "If you'd like something to drink I'd be happy to show you to the refreshments table," Anything to get them out of the limelight.

"Did you here that Sid?" Lola said, turning to her husband, "Sir Roberts wants to know if we'd like a drink?" They both began to laugh.

"It'd be rude to refuse, and we all know you are a gull for manners, darling wife" Sidorio chuckled, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Too right, Sid!" she said cheerfully, before turning back to the host, "And we'd be much obligated if you could provide our companions with some refreshments as well,"

"Com…?" He began just as he realised, with a sickening jolt of horror, that the room had begun to fill with cruel-looking strangers brandishing weapons who had silently managed to surrounded the guests without him even realising.

_Pirates. _His mind concluded. The woman had called her husband a captain. That was the only explanation. He raised his hands slowly, in the surrender position, sweat prickling along the back of neck, "Of course they can have whatever they wish for. We won't want any trouble here," he said as smoothly as he could, slowly inching his way back to where he knew his beloved wife was stood.

Lola beamed, "Wonderful! Well boys and girls you heard our host, you may have whatever refreshments you wish for"

It was then that hell descended upon the room. Roberts watched in horror as the room filled with red, the 'pirates' in no need of the weapons they carried at their sides.

The woman, the one who had caused all this, was at his sides in moments holding him upright as his legs threatened to collapse from underneath him, "I really can not thank you enough for this," she said, her smile unfazed by the surrounding bloodshed, "This really is quite a magnificent baby shower"

She laid a hand tenderly across her stomach, before calling out, "Sid! Will you go fetch me a glass, please, and get one for yourself as well. I know the children haven't been born yet but the gynaecologist we killed last week said they're hearing was already quite developed so I'd hate for them to think we have no manners, like your ragtag crew, it would be such a bad influence on them."

* * *

**7. Swallowed in the Sea  
X & Y, Coldplay**

"_Well that's where I belong_

_And you belong with me_

_Not swallowed in the sea"_

When Grace had jumped Connor's world has turned upside down. It was like watching a film in slow motion - he couldn't run fast enough, every step was like moving underwater, but his mind was racing.

Now he sat beside her in the infirmary. She hadn't waken up since the nurse had put her to sleep the previous night, "It's for the best" she'd said.

"Why did you do it?" Connor whispered to the form of his sleeping sister, "Were you really that unhappy?"

He wasn't expecting in answer, of course, and was supposed when Grace's voice cut sharply through his thoughts…

_You know why I did it. _

He could have imagined it, his fevered mind playing tricks, but then the voice had been so clear…

_I don't belong here. _

This time he was convinced, "Grace!"

Out of the corner of his eye he was the nurse peering though the curtains, to make sure her young patient hadn't awakened, before truing back to her work.

"Grace," he repeated more softly, "How could you do this to me?"

_I don't belong here, _the voice echoed.

"So you didn't like it at Pirate Academy; we could have gone back to the Diablo, or maybe another ship…" he lowered his voice again, just in case the nurse was listing, "Frankly, I'm not sure where I belong either."

_That's not what I meant; we've both changed so fast, there's no place for me in your world anymore. _

He shook his head fiercely, "That's not true, there will always be a place for you here; we're twins, we belong together."

It could have been a trick of the light, but Connor could swear he saw a sad smile cross Grace's otherwise lifeless lips.

* * *

**8. When You Were Young  
Sam****'****s Town, The Killers**

"_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young"_

"…_and they never lay a hand on thee" _Dexter whispered the final words of the shanty before giving Grace, then Connor a peck on their sleeping heads. It was late at night, but both twins had been unable to sleep with the wind hollowing like a banshee and the harbour as lonely as the grave; so he'd sung to them until they finally nodded off halfway through he shanty.

He stood up wearily and made his way slowly back up to the spiral-staircase to the lamp room above. There wasn't much point watching the harbour on a night like this, no ship would sail in tonight.

But it was nights like this he missed her more than ever. Sally, his dear sweet Sally, she's promised to return to him one day and he clung to the promise like a man drowning.

No there wasn't much point watching the harbour tonight, but Dexter never gave up hope.

* * *

**9. You are the Moon  
Like Vines, The Hush Sound**

"_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms_

_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?"_

"Blow out the candle" Lorcan said urgently, as she entered the room, "Blow out the candle, Darcy"

"Alright," she said, doing as he wished, "Although I don't see why it should bother you, you can't see a thing anyway"

He didn't answer, and she felt slightly guilty for bringing up his blindness, so to make up for it suggested, "Why don't we go for a walk in the moonlight, it's too fine a night to waste"

He shook his head, "No, thank you, I think I'd be better off left alone with my thoughts tonight, Darce"

"You'd rather be alone every night. If you don't want company just say so," she huffed before storming out.

"It's not that I want to be alone" he whispered to the darkness.

* * *

**10. Dog Days are Over  
Lungs, Florence + The Machine**

"_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled"_

Jasmine knew it was wrong but, as cliché as it sounded, it felt right. She smiled and gave Connor a tender kiss, lingering in his arms for just a few moments longer before she had to leave, "I'll see you later, I've got work to do"

Reluctantly he let go, "I'll see you at dinner"

"Bye," she left his cabin, and headed off to the main decks. Jacoby was already waiting for her, "Hello gorgeous," he said with a grin, reaching out and pulling her into his arms.

"Hello, to you too" she said, rather less enthusiastically, but she gave him a kiss all the same. For a brief moment she wondered if she should tell him, but looking into his eyes she knew she couldn't. Maybe she's have to stay in this unhappy relationship forever; and just for a brief moment she hated him more than anything. But then the moment faded and she pushed the thoughts away. She'd get through the day just the way she always did.

It wasn't until later, at diner, that Jasmine could feel happiness again when Connor brushed against her as he sat down next to her. She allowed herself to share a brief smile with him before turning back to her oblivious boyfriend.

* * *

_Okay, I'll admit it I did get bit carried away on some of these (read: I cheated) and maybe they don't all make sense but I'm glad I wrote them since it makes me feel like writing more. So a challenge to anyone who has writers block and/or can't think of anything else to do: go do your own playlist challenge. _


	4. Goodnight

**Title: **Goodnight  
**Genre: **Family, Angst, Songfic**  
Setting: **Sanctuary. Pre-Demons of the Ocean.  
**Paring(s): **Hints at Sally/Dexter and one sided Sally/Sidorio.  
**Summery: ** Sally's goodbye to her children, set to the lullaby "_**Goodnight**_" by _Evanescence_.  
**Note: **Lyrics look like _**this**_ and as usual the lines across the page shows a passage of time and/or a change in P.O.V. Warning: It's rather dark towards the end.

* * *

_**Goodnight, sleep tight**_

Sally awoke from her fretful sleep for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She struggled out of bed, leaning on the headboard and then the wall for support as she made her way uneasily to the cradle where her precious newborns lay awake.

One of them was crying again; and between them they had managed to keep her awake most days and nights. Although, to be fair, she probably wouldn't have had much sleep anyway, she was so terrified of Sidorio appearing to take her babies away..

_**No more tears**_

She looked down at the baby. It was Grace who was crying this time.

"Come here, my darling" she cooed, reaching out to pick up the smaller of the two babies, "There's no need to cry,"

Babe in arms, she sat down in the rocker placed beside the cradle and tried her best to rock her back to sleep.

"Hush, Grace. We're going to get through this okay," she whispered, more to calm herself than the baby who was too young to understand, "Soon we're going to be looking out at the ocean from high above in a lighthouse. You'll like it there, won't you? We'll go for long walks on the beach and boat rides and maybe even swimming, when your old enough. Just you and Connor and Dexter and I, all together. How does that sound?"

To her relief Grace quietened once more and Sally place her tenderly back into the crib, "Back to bed now, for both of us"

_**In the morning I'll be here**_

But Connor was whimpering now. No doubt, awoken by his sister. Once more she lent over the crib and picked him up, "Hush, now. I'm not going anywhere,"

She held him closely and he calmed at once, not wanting anything but to be held. She rocked him gently in her arms, "You're going to like Crescent Moon Bay, too, aren't you? They'll be picnics and building sandcastles; or perhaps you'll want to go running off and having adventures, leaving your poor old mother behind," she smiled ruefully, "I bet you're going to achieve great things when you're older and it's not just because you're a dhampir. No, it's because you are my beautiful baby boy? Aren't you?"

He seemed content with her fussing and cooing, and had almost settled down into another nap when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, as loudly as she dared. She could already feel Connor stirring in her arms once more and the last thing she wanted was for either of the twins to start crying again.

_**And when we say goodnight,**_

"It's just us," Lorcan said, steeping into the room with Mosh Zu at his side and shutting the door behind him softly.

"Oh, Lorcan. I wasn't expecting too see you so soon," she said, all too aware of how her voice trembled. She tried her best to smile to make up for it but her lips couldn't seem to cooperate. Lorcan frowned, but it was Mosh Zu who answered, "The sun has set, my dear, and soon it will be time for Lorcan to depart."

She clutched Connor closer to her chest, and took an instinctive step closer to the crib where Grace was, "So soon? It's only been three days! Have you even had a chance to speak to Sidorio yet?"

"I spoke to him yesterday evening. He's morning now but we can't afford to wait any longer, otherwise we risk the chance of him finding Connor and Grace,"

"I know…" she whispered, clutching her son all the more tightly, "I know. I know. I know."

Connor began wiggling in her arms, and she loosened her grip, "But are you sure I couldn't come with?"

Mosh Zu's eyes softened and he reached out a sympathetic hand to her shoulder, "I know this is difficult for you, but I must advice you against going with them. You're still in no state to travel leaving now would only arose suspicion. The best thing you can do right now is rest and join them at a later date"

Sally closed her eyes an breathed deeply. Wishing this would all go away just for a moment. But she knew it wouldn't and she forced herself to open her eyes once more and nod in agreement.

"I understand. I just need a couple of minutes,"

_**Dry your eyes**_

Now, instead of the twins, it was Sally's turn to cry. She reached out to pick Grace up and held them both time. She couldn't stop the tears pouring down her cheeks, and no longer bothered to quell the sobs she had held onto for so long.

"Hey now, don't cry. It'll all work out in the end," Lorcan comforted, reaching out and wiping the tears off her face, "They'll be safe with me and you'll be back with them before you know it. You'll see."

She glanced up at him, through tear-stained vision; "Really?"

"Of course,"

"And you'll look after them, right? If anything happens?"

"I will,"

"And you promise you won't let any harm come to them, right?

He gripped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Sally, I swear to you, on my grave, I will protect them."

She held onto them for a few moments longer, before handing her precious treasures over to one of her most trusted friend.

"Thank you,"

_**Because we said goodnight,**_

"It's time," Mosh Zu declared as Sally made sure the bag she had packed earlier had everything they might need.

She nodded, "Alright, I just need a moment more," she glanced through the bags contents once more but couldn't find fault. Reluctantly, she passed it to Mosh Zu, "I'll send someone down with you, to carry this to the boat" he addressed Lorcan.

"Thanks,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry them down to the boats?"

"Sally, we do not expect you to climb down a mountain in the middle of the night. You're still recovering from giving birth."

"I'm sure I could manage…"

"Sally…" Lorcan began warningly.

"If you run out of blankets, there are some beach towels at the bottom of the bag, they should work just as well,"

"Yes, I know. I…."

"Oh, but what if they need me? I don't want them to think I've abandoned them." she said trying to buy time as she panicked.

"Sally, they are going to be completely fine," Mosh Zu said calmingly.

She nodded once more, "I know. I know"

"Are you ready then?"

She bit her lip in hesitation. The truth was she didn't think she would every be ready for this moment. But she could stall no longer.

"Just let me just kiss them goodnight,"

He nodded, and she bent over the twins, as they rested peacefully in Lorcan's arms. She gave them both a soft kiss before whispering, "Don't worry, my darlings. I'll be with you soon,"

_**And not goodbye**_

Watching them leave was more than she could bare. She had to look away as Mosh Zu held open the door for Lorcan and she couldn't even answer as he said farewell before leaving with the twins safely in his arms.

"You should rest now," Mosh Zu said, "It'll take time for you to recover but once you do, you'll be back with your family once more"

She sunk onto her bed, gratefully, as her legs suddenly seemed to want to support the rest of her body. Then she buried her head into her pillow, wishing that somehow something could have been different. But she knew this was for the best, it was what had to be done to protect her children.

"Unless you need anything, I shall leave you to recuperate and check on you later,"

She barely heard him, and didn't particularly care, until a sudden thought occurred.

"Wait!" she cried, sitting up at once.

He looked at her curiously from the doorway.

"I was just wondering," she said, forcing her voice to a more calm level, "How did he take it?"

"What do you…?" It took a moment for him to understand her question, "When we told him you that had given birth to a stillborn baby, he took it as well as you might expect any father who's just lost his child"

"Yes, of course. Thank you"

He gave her a small comforting smile, before leaving the room and closing the door softly shut behind him. Now that she was alone, Sally let herself fall back onto her bed, but this time she didn't burry her head or cry. Instead she stared up silently at the ceiling, feeling nothing but a strange sense sympathy for Sidorio. While she may have had to let go of her twins for the moment, it was he who would have to suffer the loss of saying goodbye forever.

* * *

_**We said goodnight**_

Sidorio had lost all reason long ago. It was pure range that carried him up the mountainside and, blinded my anger, he no longer knew where he was headed; he only knew if would find _her_ at the end of it all.

Before he knew it he was outside her bedroom. He had followed her by scent, and before he had even had a chance to think, the door opened.

Sally.

She recoiled as soon as she saw him, but it didn't help. In less than a second, he had grabbed her and shoved her roughly against the wall.

"You lied to me!" he snarled.

"Yes," she said simply.

He hesitated, he hadn't expected her to tell the truth so soon, and she hadn't even flinched.

"You lied to me…." he began again, just to make sure she was understanding him right, "You told you had given birth to my child and that it had died."

"Yes,"

"But in fact there were two children -a girl and a boy- who are still alive,"

She nodded.

"And now you are going to tell me where they are,"

"No, I won't"

For a moment he couldn't believe his ears, "You will tell me or I will make you tell me,"

"Do to me what you will," she said, unflinchingly, "I will never tell you where they are,"

Looking into her fierce gaze, he realised with an awful clarity that she was completely past lying and that this was the truth. She wasn't going to tell him. Anger boiled up once again and he seized her throat.

_It wasn't fair…_

Tightening his grip he lent over and whispered in her ear, "If I can't have them, than neither can you…"

* * *

_**And not goodbye… **_

Sidorio blinked and looked around the room as if seeing it for the very first time. He glanced down at the body in front of him. Sally. For just a moment he felt a small seed of uncharacteristic sympathy for the body, barely breathing, that had once been the woman he loved. He had let the animal inside of him take over and it had torn her to pieces. The blood still stained his hands. And there was sorrow for a moment but then it was gone, replaced by icy hostility. She had brought this on herself.

And now he was free to find his children, and when he did he knew he would not be letting them go again. He had said goodbye once and he did not intend to do so again.

He gave one last glance at the girl who has broken his heart and now clung feebly onto the last drops of life from _her_ broken heart; before setting off into the night.


	5. Playlist Challenge II

_AN: Same as before. 2, 4, 6, 8, 9 and 10 contain spoilers for Immortal War._

* * *

**I know where you sleep - Emilie Autumn  
**_"You've got a fancy turn of phrase,  
__You set your trap,  
__You made your plays,__You're so fond of games,  
__You must never lose"_

Lola tapped her long polished fingernails against the rare Chippendale table tediously. Sidorio and his boys were out hunting and had insisted that his heavily pregnant wife stay behind and now she was bored and a bored Lola was a very dangerous thing.

"How about a card game, Captain?" Mimma suggested.

"I suppose," she said with a sigh.

"How about follow the queen?"

This time Lola smiled, "Alight, let me just find the cards,"

She rose slowly, weighed down by her pregnancy. As she waddled over to an ancient cassone Mimma lent over to whisper in Holly's ear, "Word to the wise; Lola never loses"

Holly glanced at her, eyes flickering with curiosity, "Why?" she whispered back, "Is she that good?"

Mimma gave a knowing smile, "No, but no one else is brave enough to win"

* * *

**Breathe no more - Evanescence  
**_But I know the difference,  
__Between myself and my reflection.  
__I just cant help but to wonder,  
__Which of us do you love?_

After Connor had decided to become human he had assumed all the supernatural nonsense would stop. But it hadn't and now he was stood at the back of a crowd as they gathered round a coffin. His coffin.

He wasn't actually there, of course, it was some kind of vision or dream and he had no doubt that he would wake up soon enough.

Still, it was unnerving seeing his doppelganger's corpse lying there; and even worse was the expressions of his friends surrounding him.

Cate was giving a speech now, praising his skill in battle, his friendship, his loyalty to the end. _Would she say that if she knew what he was?_

At the front of the congregation, was Jacoby, looking mournful as he helped lift the coffin. _How easily he had forgotten their fight… clearly in death he had been forgiven. _

Now, as the coffin hit the waves below, he caught sight of Jasmine crying at the back of the congregation. _She too had forgotten the monster he had become at the very end. They mourned for Connor Tempest the boy-pirate who had died too young._

_He_ may have still been alive but Connor Tempest was dead and he couldn't help but wonder whether they'd welcome him home when the time came.

* * *

**East Harlem - Beirut**  
_A thousand miles between us.  
__She's waiting for the night to fall.  
__Let it fall, I'll never make it in time._

There was lot he wanted to say as he left Sanctuary. He wanted to beg her to come with. He wanted to tell her there was still a future for them. He wanted to say how very sorry he was.

But he left without a word and it was too late now to go back.

They were on opposite sides of this war and she had made it clear where they stood.

It was too late for them to be together.

* * *

**Postcards From Italy - Florence and the Machine (original: Beirut)**  
_"__The times we had, when the wind would blow with rain and snow__…"_

She had never intended to keep track of the days, it's such a mortal thing to do, but now she can't help it, the numbers come unbidden to her mind. It's been 3 months and 12 days since his death and time hasn't healed old wounds, instead it mocks her. _Alone Forever _the clocks seem to say. She wasn't even aware there were any clocks on her ship.

Today is her wedding anniversary, or it would have been, if she'd had anyone to share it with. That had been a hellish day, to be perfectly honest, and not in the way she had intended. But her honeymoon, that had been perfect, the cool air…sleet falling from the sky…red on white. She missed those times.

* * *

**Any Old Actress - Rasputina**

"_Any old actress worth her salt outta know, the higher you are, you want to see what's below_"

Darcy stood on her tip toes, leaning over the ship's rails and trying to get a good look at the stormy waves below. There wasn't much to see now, but Mr. Johnston, a scientist she'd met onboard had claimed that storms could sometimes drag up the bones of old ships and if that were true she was certain she would want to see it.

"Darcy Flotsam!" a voice called over the hollering wind.

She turned to find Mabel, one of the warm up acts, hurrying towards her.

"Wot 're you doin' out 'ere, in this mess?" Mabel called out, "Jim's frantic, you're on in five!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time,"

"Well, 'urry up and get inside before it starts chuckin' it down, and for 'eaven's sake do something' with that 'air before you get on stage,"

"Sure," Darcy said, as Mabel toddled off. She wasn't really sure what had come over her, standing in the middle of a gale like this, and with a show to boot! _'6s and 7s' _is what her ma would have said. Still as she followed in Mabel's footsteps she couldn't help but cast one last curious glance at the churning waves below.

"""""""""""

As she stepped onto the stage she heard the rain begin. Echoing across the room as it pounded against the metal sides of the ship. Quickly joined by a chorus of roaring thunder. Still, the show must go on.

"""""""""""

"…_outta know, the higher you are" _as she took a final breath, for the last verse. She saw a bright flash, felt a deep tremble beneath her… and then it went dark.

Turns out storms could drag up old ships.

* * *

**No Place Like London - Sweeney Todd **

"_I have sailed the world, beheld it's wonders,  
__From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru,  
__But there's no place like London!"_

When Darcy awoke that evening the first thing she did was throw on a lacy dressing gown and run to the window. Below her she could see the city coming alive, florescent lights as bright as day. But these lights couldn't hurt her. These were the lights of the city! Of the stage! These lights were home.

Feeling suddenly impulsive, she unhooked the latch on the window and lent as far out as she could, straining her neck so as to be surrounded by the sounds of the city once more. She had missed this, she just hadn't realised how much until now.

She felt a pair of gentle hands on her waist pull her inside.  
"Careful there, I don't want to be made a widower the first day of our honeymoon"

* * *

**Angles - Within Temptation **

"_I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me,  
Fallen angel, tell me why  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?"_

As soon as Sidorio had departed from her cabin, Sally had let out the sob she'd been holding back for weeks, maybe even months. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up, pretending not to care about Sidorio's indifference, when inside it was tearing her apart.

When she'd told her friends she'd fallen in love with him, Darcy had looked disapproving; Shanti had laughed and even Teressa was less sympathetic than her usual self.

"Vampires and donors don't fall in love, silly" Shanti had explained between giggles, "It would lead to all sorts of problems. It's just a passing fancy, it'll fade"

She got over him eventually. Shanti had been right, it was ridiculous for a vampire and donor to fall in love. She just wished someone had told Sidorio that.

* * *

**Viva la Vida - Lady Gaga (original: Coldplay) **

"_I used to rule the world,  
Seas would rise when I gave the word,  
Now in the morning I sleep alone,  
Sweep the streets I used to own"_

Lola slammed her fist onto the priceless Elizabethan table in an uncharacteristic display of anger. Her wedding ring scratched the ancient wood but for once she didn't give a damn.

"Lady Lockwood, is something wrong?" Natalie asked.

Lola spun to face her lieutenant, her eyes still wild with rage.

"How many times must I tell you? It's Lady _Sidorio_!"

The girl trembled, "Yes Lady…Sidorio"

Lola grimaced at raised a hand to her temples, the telltale sign someone was going to get hurt if they didn't do as she said, "Just go, all of you."

Natalie, along with Jez, Johnny and the others, stood to make their departure.

She glanced at them, "Not you, boys, you can stay,"

Jez couldn't help but smile at that Lola had certainly changed her tune in the time since Sidorio's death. She was a broken woman, no longer fit to rule an empire…Just the figurehead of a ship, rather like someone else he had once known. But, no, Lola wasn't even that attractive. She had lost any appeal she had once possessed the moment her empire had fallen. She could barely take care of herself let alone her ship. Now she relied on 'the boys' to manage it for her.

She may have been useless, Jez reflected, but he rather liked this new Lola.

* * *

**Hospital Beds - Florence and the Machine (original: Cold War Kids) **

"_Tell me the story of how you ended up here,  
__I've heard it all in the hospital,"_

"Jacoby, I'd like to introduce you to your donor," Grace Tempest announced, "Luna Abeyta-Perez.  
"Luna, this is Jacoby Blunt, honours graduate from pirate academy and deputy captain of _The Tiger._"

The beautiful girl beside Grace smiled at him warmly, "_Hola_, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"_Hola_," he repeated softly, his voice horse.

"Luna is a trained nurse as well as an experienced donor," Grace added helpfully, "She'll be able to keep an eye on you, while I check on my other patients."

"Sure," he said weakly.

"I'll leave you to get aquatinted then, shall I?" She said, not waiting for an answer before, disappearing behind the hospital curtains.

"Would you like something to drink? You throat sounds sore?" Luna asked, looking at him with concern.

Jacoby blanched, was she suggesting they share? Now? He'd just met her and he wasn't sure he was ready for this. Taking blood would mean a point of no return.

She stepped closer to his bed and picked up a pitcher from his bedside table and poured the clear liquid into a glass.

"Oh, water. You meant water," he said with evident relief, "Can vampires drink water?"

"If they like," she said, handing him the glass. As she did so her soft fingers brushed against his larger burn ones.

* * *

**Samson - Regina Spektor **

"_You are my sweetest downfall,  
I loved you first, I loved you first,  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth,  
I have to go, I have to go,  
Your hair was long when we first met"_

Grace watched as the pirates rushed past her as the sound of the alarm bells rang throughout the academy. Code red. This was it: the final battle.

In her arms was the book with the words. Those words. They were imbedded in her mind's eye and there was no escaping them:  
_It's time for you to enter the land of the dead. _

She trembled but no one else seemed to notice. She didn't want to die, even if it meant they would lose the war. She wouldn't die for them.

Among the pirates she glimpsed Lorcan. She wanted to reach out to him, so he could comfort her. Protect her. But he didn't notice, to caught up in the coming battle.  
War had changed him, he'd become more serious, more determined. His hair had been long when they'd first met….

And now she had to go, she realised. She had to go.  
To save him she would die, and for him she would come back.


	6. Fever

_**Title: **Fever_  
_**Genre: **Romance, Songfic **  
Setting: **The Nocturne, between ToT and BC_  
_**Paring(s): **Grace/Lorcan_  
_**Summery: ** Requested by Ali-Kat Lambert - A G/L fanfic set to 'Fever' by Adam Lambert._

* * *

_**There he goes  
**__**My baby walks so slow  
**__**Sexual tic-tac-toe**_

Lorcan sat upright at the sound of light footfalls in the corridor outside his room. His hearing had grown sharper since he'd lost his sight and the sound was one he's grown used to in the past few weeks.

Any moment now and there'd be a light tap on the door, light enough so as not to wake him if he was asleep. But he never was asleep, not when she came to visit, at least.

_**Yeah, I know we both know  
**__**It isn't time, no  
**__**But could you be m-mine?**_

_Rat-tat-tat. _There was the knock, it was a distinctive knock, different from the one he used to knock on _her_ door. But that had been months ago. When he had cared for her and not the other way round, or perhaps she _had _cared for him, that's what she'd implied in the darkness of his room, the first time she'd knocked on that door…

But the timing had been wrong. He'd only just been able to accept he had feelings for her, the idea that she could be his…

_**We'll never get too far  
**__**Just you, me, and the bar  
**__**Silly ménage à trois, sometimes**_

Another _rat-tat-tat _dragged him from his memories.

"Come in," he called out.

He heard the door creek open and then shut again, as she stepped into the room.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, to you to"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said, _and all the better, now that you here_, he wanted to say.

"Are you sure?" she asked sounding concerned, and moving closer, "You look a bit peaky," she hesitated a moment, before taking another step towards him, "I don't suppose you've reconsidered my offer,"

He didn't have to ask which offer she meant.  
"The answer's still no," _although it's tempting. _There was a part of him curious to find out what would happen if he accepted. Would she crave blood too, as she realised her heritage? Either way it would upset Shanti, to be replaced or to be shared with by the two of them; _What strange bedfellows they would make, a __ménage à trois indeed. _

_**Would you be m-mine?  
**__**Would you be m-mine?  
**__**Would you be m-mine?**_

She didn't say anything else , but he heard her set down the gauze, yogurt and other medical supplies on his bedside table, as per usual. As she did so, her hair teasingly brushed his shoulder. The scent of vanilla and rain overwhelmed him, and underneath all that was something else. Something primal.

"Hold still," she said, beginning to undo the bandages covering his eyes. Her fingers brushed his cheek, lingering for just a moment too long. _This isn't fair, _he thought.

_**Oh baby, light's on  
**__**But your mom's not home  
**__**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
**__**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

"Oh, Lorcan, you're burning up!"

"Hmmm…" _I want to kiss her._

She moved her hand to his forehead, "I've never felt your skin this warm, I think you might have a fever," she drew her hand back to the bandage, "I need to see if your wounds become infected. Do you have any other symptoms? Headaches? Chills? Dizziness?"

Her voice sounded panicky, instinctively he wanted to soothe her, "I feel fine,"

"Humph," she was examining the wound now, her lips a hair's breadth away from him, he wondered how they would taste. Even more importantly, he wondered if she would let him taste them.

_**My one and own  
**__**I wanna get you alone  
**__**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

"I don't see any signs of infection,"

He snapped out of his delusion, "As I said, I feel fine,"

She began methodically cleaning and redressing the wound, but he could tell she wasn't convinced.

"I think I ought to tell the captain, I've never heard of vampires getting ill before, he'll know what to do,"

"The captain has other things to worry about, and anyway you can't leave me here, all alone, with this fever?"

"I thought you said you feel fine?"

"I say a lot of things,"

_**There it goes  
**__**You're still my soul and so  
**__**'Cause, sweetheart  
**__**No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
**__**Or can find me, ooh  
**__**Time to be m-mine, mine**_

"What do you mean?"

_I wish I knew._

"Lorcan, you're not well," she said softly, when he didn't answer, "I'm going to go find the captain,"

"Wait!" He reached out for her, hand closing around air for a moment until he managed to find her wrist and pull her closer again.

_**Let's get inside your car  
**__**Just you, me and the stars  
**__**Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes**_

"I wish things had gone differently," he said, without thinking. He was no longer thinking straight, maybe she was right, maybe he was ill, or maybe he couldn't stand lying to her anymore.

"What do you mean?" she repeated.

"I wish we'd spent more time together, gotten to know each other better, talked properly"

"Don't say it like that!" she exclaimed, "Don't say it like we're not going to have the chance to do those things"

_I'm not sure we will, when you find out what I've hidden from you. _

"What if we don't?"

_**Would you be m-mine?  
**__**Would you be m-mine?  
**__**Would you be m-mine?**_

She pulled away instinctively, "Why wouldn't we?"

_There's so much you don't know._

"Lorcan, answer me, you're starting to scare me,"

"Sorry, I don't mean to scare you," he said, meaning it from the depths of his being. He meant to reach out to her again, to comfort her, but this time as his hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her close, the ship lurched, and she was went tumbling into his lap.

_**Oh baby, light's on  
**__**But your mom's not home  
**__**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
**__**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry I fell on you ,"

"I don't mind, I can't think of anyone better to fall me," he said with a grin. She snorted, and began to pull away. He didn't let go.

"Lorcan…"

_**My one and own  
**__**I wanna get you alone  
**__**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

The way she said his name, made his whole body feel alive again.

"Grace…" he replied, his voice low and rough.

She trembled, just slightly, as he said her name, but she stopped pulling away, content to stay in his grip.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**__**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**__**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

"Lorcan…" she began again, and again the name electrified him, "What are we going to do?"

Her question could have had a hundred possible meanings but he doubted he could have answered a single one of them.

"I don't know," he answered simply.

"Lorcan," she whispered, once more, raising her hand to the side of his cheek and tracing her fingers down to his chin. Neither of them said anything for a moment, then, "I can't keep doing this…pretending we're just friends,"

He didn't say anything, _couldn't_ say anything, not yet at least. But the thought thrilled him.

_**You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!  
**__**Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine**_

He pulled her closer, burying his head into the crook of her neck and once more inhaling the scent of her. For a while, neither moved. He savoured the moment, wishing for a million more in his future, but doubting the likelihood of that.

Slowly, as if afraid of startling him, she moved, brushing her hair from shoulders.

"I want to help you get better," she said, her voice confident yet still soft. But the words barely registered with him.

_**Oh baby, light's on  
**__**But your mom's not home  
**__**I'm sick of laying down alone  
**__**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

He pressed his lips into the curve between her neck and shoulder-blade.

She tensed for a moment before relaxing once more, "You can bite, if you want to"

Again, the words took a few moments to register. There was brief moment of confusion, until he realised what she was offering; of course, no one had ever told her vampires didn't bite the neck. The bite was lower, closer to the heart. He imagined undoing the first few buttons on her top. Would she stop him? He was tempted, so deliciously tempted, but it wasn't from the blood-lust.

_**My one and own  
**__**I wanna get you alone  
**__**I got this fever that I can't sweat out**_

He couldn't help himself, he traced his mouth further down her shoulder. Her skin was soft beneath his lips. He'd give anything to see her expression right now. _Perhaps, she thinks I'm looking for someplace tender to bite, _he thought, ruefully.

"Lorcan…" she whispered once more. He could no longer identify the tone of her voice, for all he knew she could have been whispering out of fear, regret, or dear he think it, maybe even desire?

He drew away from her, although she still sat in his lap. She let out a breath, he hadn't realised she'd been holding, and again, he failed to recognise the emotion behind it. Now more than ever, he wanted to look into those green eyes of hers, and watch them glitter with feeling.

_**Oh baby, light's on  
**__**But your mom's not home  
**__**I'm sick of laying down alone  
**__**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

"Please," she spoke again, "You're ill and wounded, let me help you,"

He shook his head slowly, "You already are helping…more than you know. But Grace, I can't…I appreciate the offer, but I just can't…I…"

His voice trailed off, unsure of what to say next, he couldn't exactly tell her how badly he wanted her, when it wasn't blood fuelling his desire.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain"

_**My one and own  
**__**I wanna get you alone  
**__**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

This time she drew him near, cradling his head against her chest. He could hear her heart beating steadily away. He knew one day, things would change between them, for better or for worse. But, he smiled, he was content with this for now.

_**Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
**__**Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!  
**__**Give you fever, fever, yeah  
**__**Give you fever, fever, yeah!**_


	7. Three's a Crowd

_**Title: **__Three's a Crowd: Part I  
__**Genre: **__Friendship  
__**Setting:**__ The Diablo, between DotO and ToT  
__**Paring(s):**__ None. (Although hints at Bart/Cate)  
__**Summery: **__Jez returns from shore leave to the Diablo to find a whole lots been happening since he left._

* * *

Jez Stukeley tied the ropes his crewmates had thrown down moments before, swiftly but surly to the dingy. Certain it was secure, he gave it a tug, to let the crew above know he was ready. There was a pause, then a sudden jerk as the dingy was lifted above the waves. The boat swung through the air for a few moments but in almost no time at all, it had been winched to the deck of the ship.

Several of his fellow pirates greeted him with smiles and jokes.

"Cheers," Jez beamed, as he jumped out of the boat. As much as he loved shore-leave, it was always good to be home again, surrounded by his mates.

* * *

Jez entered the mess hall, instantly spotting his two closest friends among the pirate throngs, despite there backs being turned to him. _Ha! I 'm willing to bet my last dollar these two have spent every minute together since I've been gone, _he thought triumphantly, _what is it they say….? Two's company but three's a crowd!_

"Long time no see" Jez had with a grin, as he approached him. They both spun round at the sound of his voice.

"What's up buddy?" Bart asked, standing up and greeting him with a 'bro-hug'

"Hello, Jez! " Cate added with a warm smile, although she remained sitting, "How was your trip?"

"Brill', thanks,"

"Well don't just stand on ceremony then," Bart said, "grab yourself a chair and tell us about it,"

He sat down, as Cate jumped up, "I'll go grab you a cup of tea. Want another?" she asked Bart, spotting Bart's empty mug.

"Cheers,". He handed her the mug, as well as her drained one and she headed towards the serving hatch.

As soon as she was out of ear-shot, Jez leaned in towards his friend, "So have you laid the moves on the lovely _Catherine_ yet?

To his intense satisfaction, Bart blushed a tomato red, "Oi, lay off. We're just friends,"

"So that's a no then,"

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring the cheek, "We've had so much happen while you've been away I haven't had the time,"

"Like what?" he snorted, sure Bart was just looking for a quick escape from his jibs until Cate returned.

"Well you remember that Governor who's house we raided last month?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, his sons attempted to assassinate Captain Wrahte. Then we raided another ship, got two new crew members, and of course, Cate's been busy keeping Mulcoco and Cheng Li away from each other's throats-"

"Which , believe me, is no easy task," Cate cut in, setting the cups of tea she had returned with down on the table.

Jez gave her a nod of thanks and took a sip, almost choking as Bart added with a grin, "Oh yeah and I single-handedly fought off a ship of vampires,"

Jez sputtered, before hastily swallowing the remaining tea in his mouth before bursting into laughter.

"A ship of vampires, really? Just how gullible do you think I am?"

Cate rolled her eyes at Bart, "Stop exaggerating, you only fought one of them and you weren't alone"

Jez snorted, "So your in on this too? Because, once again, I repeat; how gullible do you think I am?"

"No, I really did fight a vampire. Look!" he rolled up his right sleeve and pointed at his forearm which boasted a relatively fresh wound.

He was unimpressed, "It's a scratch. Bite marks would have been more impressive."

Bart chuckled good-naturedly, "Well I wasn't going to let the bloody bugger get that close was I?"

"No but you could have drawn some one. Made it more believable, like."

"I know it sounds a little insane, Jez, but he isn't joking" Cate said softly.

Again, Jez couldn't help but snort, "Yeah and I'm the queen of the mermaids. Come on, guys, this joke's getting old."

"Ask Cheng Li if you don't believe us," Bart said smuggling, gesturing towards the serving hatch where she too was getting a cup of tea, "She's right over there,"

Jez raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You think I'm crazy? I'm not going to go ask Cheng Li if you've been battling vampires while I've been on shore leave. I'll look like a nutter."

"Seriously, I'll bet you an infinite amount of rounds at Ma Kettles' that she'll say yes if you ask her,"

"An infinite amount of rounds at Ma's?" _That was too tempting, _"You better keep your end of the deal,"

"Not a problem," Bart said with a grin, before calling out as Cheng Li walked past, "Deputy Li, look who's back from the dead."

She glanced their way, as Bart gestured towards him.

"Welcome back Mr. Stukeley," she greeted , with the minimalist of smiles, "I expect you'll be ready to resume your duties bright-and-early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am"

She glanced at her watch ,"Well I hope you've had a pleasant trip but you'll have to excuse me, I'm late for a meeting with the Captain,"

"Ma'am? Before you go," he addressed her again, feeling foolish and just slightly nervous, "Could you just clarify something for me?" he glanced over at his friends, Bart was visibly struggling not to laugh outright and even Cate was cracking out into a grin.

"What is it?"

"Could you just clarify for these two that the Diablo hasn't come across any vampires lately. They won't stop going on about it"

"Oh, I see. They've been catching you up to speed," she said without batting an eyelash, "They're quite right, we did run across some vampires a couple days ago. Is that all you wanted to ask."

Jez nodded dumbly, and watched her make her way out of the mess hall. After the initial shock wore off Jez turned to his friends in amazement, "How on earth did you get Cheng Li to play along with your joke,"

Cate and Bart stared at him incredulously, "You still don't believe us? This is Cheng Li were talking about. Cheng Li doesn't play jokes."

He laughed, "Yeah, but otherwise you guys just sound plain crazy,"

"I really did fight a vampire," Bart repeated, looking him straight in the eye. A wave of dread arose in Jez as he realised the simple truth: His mate was telling the truth.

"What…? How…? Why…?" he stuttered.

"Short story? To rescue a girl,"

"A girl?" He managed a shaking smile, glad to be in familiar ribbing territory, "Now that I can believe. Who is she? This girl?"

"Her name's Grace, she's Connor Tempest's sister."

"Which reminds me," Cate said standing suddenly, "I've got a sword-fighting lesson with Connor in about five minutes. I'll catch up with you guys later." She drained the rest of her mug, and hurried out of the room.

"Hey, now that you believe me about the vampires." Bart said with a cheeky grin, "Would you believe me if I said Cate's been so into me since you left.

Jez considered for a moment, "No," he said decisively, shaking his head, "I find it much easier to believe you fought a hundred vampires than Cate admitting any feelings for you." They both chuckled, until a fresh thought suddenly occurred to him, "Who the hell is Connor Tempest?"

* * *

_T.B.C..._


	8. The Kindness of Strangers

_**Title: **__The Kindness of Strangers  
__**Genre: **__Friendship, Adventure  
__**Setting: **__Pre-DotO, Australia , January, 2504 C.E.  
__**Paring(s): **__None, sort of.  
__**Summery: **__A shoft fic on how Bart and Jez could have met_

* * *

He remembered the fierceness of the Australian sun beating down on his bare neck, and the sweat trickling between his shoulder blades and seeping into his torn shirt. The heat was stifling but it was a welcome change from the dreary one-bedroom apartment in Manchester, and besides it was too late to turn back now.

The bay reeked of salt and spoilt fish, once he might have found it sickening but hunger was a constant companion at sea and he'd learn to appreciate what he could get. And right now, he'd just spotted his favourite treat - _yabbies_.

Licking his lips, Jez set off towards the market stand, careful to appear nonchalant as he passed the caged crayfish and reached out for some pre-cooked grub wrapped in greasy paper. He kept on walking, well aware of the pressing crowd and the emptiness in his pockets. After a few metres he let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived and quickly followed by the all too familiar cry of:

"Stop! Thief!"

He broke into a run, dodging stalls and people, without even glancing to see who was giving chase. A pair of arms wrapped around him but he slithered out of their grasp - quick and lithe.

He continued to sprint through the bay, refusing to slow down until his heart felt as if it would swell and burst. Only then did lean back against a plaster wall, in an attempt to catch his breathe.

"Hey, you!" he looked up at the man who had called out to him. Even if he hadn't been able to read the words: _Port Security_, Jez would have guessed the man's blue and white naval uniform was bad news. This contrasted with his own demiurge which seemed to scream _vagrant. _

As the man neared, he considered making a run for it. But sprinting full-out in the extreme heat had left him exhausted, besides the security officer couldn't have seen him rob the food and as far as Jez was concerned if no one had seen the crime, it hadn't happened.

The man grabbed Jez's arm without warning and pulled him upright.

"Let's see some ID,"

A wave of dread overwhelmed Jez, but he forced as smile, "Of course, just let me find my passport,"

He began to pat down his clothes in an attempt to buy time. The officer didn't look assumed, and grabbed his shoulder, "Look kid, do you know what we do with pirates in these parts?

Over the man's shoulder he glimpsed a crowd beginning to form, drawn by the sign of trouble.

"I'm not a pirate!" Jez shouted indignantly, and for once, truthfully, "So let me go, you-"

He was cut off as a boy, around his own age stepped out from the surveying crown.

"Yo, Max what've you done now?"

Both Jez and the officer looked as the newcomer in surprise.

"You know this boy?"

The boy grinned so widely Jez was sure it was unnatural, "'Coarse I do, he's my brother"

The lie was so blatant, Jez was tempted to think that the sun had probably fried the boy's brain cells long ago. Although similar in age, the boy was far taller and broader than him, with a deep tan and a curly mop of hair. His accept was broad and native in strong contrast to Jez' Mancunian dialect. He approached the man, holding out his arm as if he wanted to shake hands.

"Get lost," the man snarled.

"Afraid not, buddy," he said, still grinning haphazardly as he pulled them apart. Jez could feel the strength in his pull even before the man went flying. The strange boy cocked an eyebrow at him, "You any good at running?"

They pushed through the crowds together. Looking back, Jez had never been sure how they managed to get away, but he remembered that one of them had grabbed the others hand and they'd dragged each other further into the alleyways of the port until they were out of breath.

"Thanks," Jez panted, bent in half as he struggled to regain his breath.

"No problem," the boy gasped back, "you looked like you could do with the help,"

As soon as he was able Jez turned to him, "Why _did_ you help me? Not that I'm ungrateful,"

"I'm looking for a pirate ship, I was hoping you might be able to help me, it's a famous ship - called _The Diablo_"

"I'm not a pirate," Jez said swiftly, "I've heard of it though," he added as he saw the boy's smile drop, "It's captained by a notorious man - Molucco Wrathe,"

"Everyone's heard of the Wrathe brothers. I'm actually looking for a girl,"

Jez laughed, "Your about to tell me he's kidnapped your girlfriend and we're about to go on some madcap adventure to win her heart and, of course, I have to go with because I'm in your debit,"

The boy joined in with his laughter.

"Actually, the girl I'm going on the madcap adventure for _is _a pirate,"

He met Jez's eye, "So, you in, brother?"

Every ounce of common scene Jez possessed told him he was crazy to consider entertaining the stranger who's name he didn't even know but unbidden came memories of the warm grin and the strength in his grip as they ran together and even more importantly the utter sincerity in the word _brother_ .

Jez shrugged, "Why the hell not? "


End file.
